


Madness

by PenguinForceRed (TheAlmightyPenguinOverlord)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyPenguinOverlord/pseuds/PenguinForceRed
Summary: Madness is repeating the same thing, while expecting different results, according to the old bat who teaches litterature.Welp, I guess I'm insane, then ?





	1. Good bye 13 , Hello 14

Makoto Naegi looked nervously around as the elevator was slowly descending towards the trial room. Apart from a few exceptions, nobody dared to look at eachother, the mechanical humming drowning any conversation. The luckster leaned against the wall, trying to calm the trembling of his body, breathing in and out, when a hand dropped abruptly on his shoulder and an unmanly squeak escaped his mouth. Feeling his face heat up when everybody looked up at him, he turned to his left, where the mysterious girl, kyoko kirigiri, and her self proclaimed sidekick were looking... Quite relaxed.

"Wow, I didn't know your voice could still hit that pitch, Naegi-kun~" His cheeks burned at the blonde girl's teasing but he knew better than to argue, for in the little time they had stayed tobether, Kuzuryuu Natsumi had proven to be quite the formidable person. " Sheesh, don't give me the kicked puppy look. Anyways, I won't tell you not the be stressed, but don't kill yourself over that case, that will be over quickly." She smirked confidently at him. His eyes trailed towards Kirigiri, who was staring unblinkingly at the girl currently puffing her chest with something akin to...guilt ? regret? Naegi didn't know, but something at the back of his mind started to nag at him. Those two were a somewhat close pair, quite surprising considering their personalities, but Kuzuryuu had latched onto Kirigiri with the tenacity of a piranha biting on its prey starting from day one.

"You say it will be over quickly, does that mean you've figured out the culprit?" Aoi Asahina looked hopefully at the girls, her tanned hands clenched inside of her pockets. Kirigiri's eyes turned towards her for a moment and she nodded, before returning to her initial staring. Aoi sighed and leaned against Sakura Oogami, all of her energy drained, too relieved to feel creeped out by the violet eyes'stare. In his corner, Togami snorted and lifted his glasses, but everyone else ignored him, he was a grump, to borrow Natsumi's words.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened towards the first trial courtroom. What was most noticeable was that there were several podiums, set in a circle, one of which held the crossed out image of Enoshima Junko. Naegi closed his eyes a moment, remembering his horror when he discovered the corpse with Hagakure in the laundry room, at first , they believed her asleep, untill they discovered the hunting knife in her back. Almost unwillingly, he looked around, the fact that one of them killed her starting to sink in.

"Upupupu~" the malicious laughter rang, harbinger to the presence of their captor, who appeared in a red throne. "Why hello there! Are you ready for your first, ever, class trial? Then...!"

"Before we begin, I would like to clarify something." Kirigiri interrupted, making the bear puff up in annoyance. " Will we be under a time limit before this vote?"

"Hmmmm..." The bear tilted its head, black paw poking the black half of its head."Yup! While it is your first class trial, that's no reason to use kiddy gloves in this academic arena! You have an hour starting from the trial's beginning."

"I see. thanks for the clarification." The lavender haired girl answered, before throwing a look in her partner's direction, who nodded back.

"No question? Good ! trial begin!" The bear lifted a white fist over its head, a timer appearing on the walls all around.

There was a lull in the room , before Asahina cleared her throat before smiling hopefully.

"So, Kirigiri-san, it's time to tell us who is the culprit!"

"Yeah, that has to be the the simplest case ever!" Laughed Hagakure.

Kirigiri crossed her arms and her smile gave him shivers.

"Yeah, no. Not gonna happen." It was Natsumi who answered, lazily picking at her nails.

"B-But why?" Tearfully questionned Chihiro Fujisaki. The blonde girl sighed.

"Simply put ? If you guys take the habit of relying on Kyoko and I, should a blackened get both of us, you guys won't be able to find the culprit by yourselves." And just like that, the temperature dropped by a few degrees, or so it seemed to Naegi, who felt a shiver crawl up his spine when he was confronted to those cold, green eyes. The girl snorted, seeing everyone's horrified faces. "Don't worry, we'll walk you through this, and jump in with the culprit's name if you really can't find out, but you should keep that in mind."

"Well well, way to be a party pooper Natsumi! That said, I have a present for all of you! This is your very own Monokuma file! Since molesting corpses is disrespectful, I autopsied it myself!" Monokuma puffed up proudly, while all the students looked at their handbooks.

"The victim presents a stab wound in the back and died by blood loss. There was also a lethal quantity of poison involved. Estimated time of death between midnight and 1 am." Summarized Togami. " In other words, anybody here could be the culprit." He smirked " My, this is shaping up to be interesting."

Natsumi threw him a dirty look. "First, I propose we go over the crime scene, to see if the culprit didn't leave a few hints."

And so it began. All along, guided patiently by the detective pair, it looked like the culprit would be revealed soon, but Naegi's unease grew up and up, because if things were as he thought they were, then this whole situation didn't make sense at all. He looked up when he heard his name, and looked around nervously. Everyone else was deep in thought, save for Togami, who looked both disappointed and disgusted. His bad feeling intensified, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He breathed in, gripping the wood in front of him and blinking to force the tears back in. Things didn't make sense, unless...

"Natsumi-san... You did it, didn't you?"

While everybody around started protesting, Naegi was surprised to see the blonde's shoulders relax and she smiled at him. Not one of her cocky smirks, but a brilliant, relieved smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Well, that was a bit later than expected, idiot Togami didn't want to play ball, but yes, I am this case's culprit." She looked at her wristwatch and nodded. "Would you mind explaining to the class?"

The diminutive teenager was intimidated by the chaos around, the others demanding answers from Natsumi, who ignored them calmly, or so they thought, as he noticed her hands gripping her elbows so tightly her fingers were white. There had to be a reason for this, because for all of her brash and abrasive atitude, Natsumi-san protected them for weeks, stopping murders and sabotaging Monokuma's ploys. There had to be a reason, for a true blackened wouldn't willingly tighten the noose around their own necks. He looked up, this time determined.

"Enoshima-san called someone to meet at the laundry room at midnight, according to the papers left in her room. There, there was a struggle, as shown by the destroyed appliances. Enoshima-san was then poisoned by a needle dipped in poison. Said needle came from a girl's sewing kit. Then, she was stabbed, to make sure she would really die." He recited from his own observations, until he hit a realization and his eyes widened." There was a witness to this murder. The blurry shoeprints near the sink weren't Enoshima-san's, but someone else's. Somebody saw the murder happen, but since nobody else died, they must have known from the very beginning who was the culprit." All eyes turned towards Kirigiri, who nodded. " Now that doesn't make sense, if Natsume-san killed simply to get away, she would have cleaned up the scene and killed Kirigiri-san. Which means a murder wasn't what was intended."Then came another, more sinister realization, and he felt his bile crawl up his throat. "The note from Enoshima-san didn't give a name..." He breathed out, and Kyoko got something out of her pocket. A folded piece of paper which, once unfolded, was revealed to be the message from Enoshima. Naegi gulped. "E-Enoshima-san called up Kirigiri-san to the laundry room, and Natsumi-san followed..." He paused again, horrified now that he understood what happened "Enoshima-san got her knife out, and tried to kill Kirigiri-san, who defended herself, but accidentally poisoned Enoshima-san, the labels in the storeroom having been switched between sleeping drug and rat-killer. Then Natsumi-san entered and saw what happened... and killed Enoshima-san with that knife so that she would become the blackened instead of Kirigiri-san. Then, the both of them planned this whole trial up... Leading to Natsume-san either confessing, or one of us guessing correctly who was the killer. Natsume-san planned to be executed so that we could continue on."

Maizono's hands flew to her mouth, and a small 'no' escaped her. For her who almost killed someone else, that struck especially close to home.

Natsume sighed, looking tired, and waved her hand. " Yep, that's about right, before we vote, to make full usage of our tme and keep the bear from cheating, there are two things I want to say." She looked up, determination radiating from her" First is, the bear lied, there is another way out than murder."

Monokuma suddenly started sweating. "W-What ? N-no, this bear would never lie!"

Ignoring him, she continued on. " The secret of this school, the identity of the mastermind, if you manage to solve it, you will manage to get out. You don't have to worry about a mole anymore, there was a reason the victim went after Kirigiri-san like that." That earned her a raised eyebrow from the Ultimate scion. " The second is a hint. I can't tell much more because the bear would intervene and cheat again, but I can still tip the scales to restore some semblance of balance. That hint is more of a fact, you will just have to rethink carefully about it, and everything that entails." She paused, before leaning in, looking absolutely serious." I am not an ultimate, I am a reserve course student from the previous year."

"TIME! TIME IS UP!" Monokuma's speakers blared up, making everybody cringe. "VOTE NOW OR EVERYONE DIES!"

As expected, Natsume was the one chosen as the blackened. Monokuma didn't look that happy about it though.

"Yeah, yeah, The blackened this time is Kuzuryuu Natsumi, from the reserve course... Even then those NPC are still disappointing. I'm disappointed Natsumi. So, here it comes, I guess. Like, I didn't even have time to prepare that execution, so Kirigiri's will do, I guess. Punishment time. Yay." And as bonelessly as his voice was flat, he hit a red button with a hammer. A collar clamped itself around Natsumi's neck and she soon found herself strapped to a chair, sitting in a parodied classroom slowly heading towards a compactor. Natsumi gave a quick look at her doom, ignoring the bear trying to teach her a lesson on the blackboard and turning instead towards the students, who were staring at her, almost mindlessly. She waved at them and smiled, as she reached the point where the tons of metal would flatten her. Her lips formed words that nobody could understand, save for one person. Then, the weight dropped.

Later on that everning, Kirigiri Kyoko was clenching the master key inside her gloved hand, furiously wiping her eyes, her (self-proclaimed) sidekick's and, dare she say, friend's last words coming back to her mind.

"Everything will be okay."

Should they ever meet again, Kyoko would beat her up so bad, she would never be in a state to do something that stupid. Ever again. Then, she'd probably lock her up, because that idiotic blonde didn't have any survival instinct.Then...a flash of pain seared through her brain... Then, Naegi, Kyoko and Natsumi would eat at this restaurant, and laugh, and everything would go back to the way it was.

A monomono capsule rolled from under her, revealing a used electric gadget, called 'escape button'.

In the meantime, Kyoko swore, Enoshima Junko was going to die.

Behind the cameras, in a dark room, the person in question was shivering, face flushed, writhing on the ground in sheer extacy.

"Ha ha ah ah ah" She straightened up, sitting back on her chair, limbs still weak from the rush, a smile too wide on her face and a hint of drool on her lips. " I knew allowing you here was a good idea, Natsumiii~" She crooned, carressing the cheek of a severed head.

 

It was dawn, the rays of the sun were inundating the room and touching the white walls. The room was very traditional looking, tatami mats on the floor, sliding doors, japanese furniture, save for the queen sized european bed that was taking up most of the space. An alarm clock started ringing, quickly punched away by the bed's occupant. A green eyed girl slowly sat up, her blonde hair in a mess, her yellow chicks on white pajamas slightly crumpled. The girl yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, getting myself locked up with class 78 was a terrible idea." She crossed her legs under her cover and adopted a thinking pose. "Sooo, what next? Reserve course? I mean, I haven't actually been there since forever, and I still don't know why those idiots went and killed themselves." She smirked "'sides, it's not like I don't already have experience with Enoshima's brand of 'persuasion'." she looked up, expression suddenly empty and head cocked. "Haaaa, I'm bored."


	2. First hello

_"Y-Yoouuuuuu! Because of you, Mahiru will! She will never!" There was a dull, slightly wet noise, a strangled scream, and then..._

_"Y-Yeah, that's right, that's right ! Huh? Whatchu saying? Nothing! Cause you're going to diiiie! That's what you deserve! It's not my fault! Yeah, all of this could have been avoided if you didn't go after Mahiru-chan! It's all your fault, not mine!"_

 

The girl bolted up on her bed, frame sweating and breathing heavily. She hugged herself as she looked around wildly.

"This...My bedroom?" She hugged herself for a moment, trying to be as silent as possible not to wake her family up, but could not keep herself from emitting a small whimper, flinching when she felt phantom pains on her cranium. Shivers crept up her spine in that silent night that seemed to swallow everything.

"A dream. Just. A. Dream." She fell on her side, her hand timidly reaching her bedside table, where her lamp was. Flicking the lightning on, she stayed there a moment, trying to ignore the blood that covered her head, sliding down her cheeks, which was flickering in and out of existence. Though, the dripping was still here. Repressing mad shivers, she slowly rubbed her cheeks, then her eyes, realizing where the liquid came from.

"Ha ha ha." She almost sobbed. "God I'm pathetic, letting a nightmare get to me like that." pushing back her covers, she looked at the clock on her wall. 3.30 a.m.

"Well, at least I woke up early, I guess." Getting up, her feet digging in her plush floor, she walked to her closet. Sadly, Hope's peak academy's uniforms were ugly as sin, but she wouldn't let it get her down. It took her less than half an hour to get ready to go. She pouted, then flinched when she realized the silence was still here. Falling down on her bed, she crawled until she got her mp3 player from her bedside. It was old, but trusty. Turning it on, she closed her eyes and let herself be swept up by the piano notes. 

* * *

 

She screamed when she felt somebody touch her head and opened her eyes. Except that in the place of a crazy eyed brunette, she saw her brother's face scrunched up in concern.

"Natsumi.." He started slowly. "Are you sure you feel ready to go?" Go To Hope's peak. Go back to them. To that bitch who spent every day to insult her wonderful, gentle brother, and her psychotic sidekick who may or may not be willing to kill her if she acted up. Shivers broke up through her frame that she couldn't repress and a small, dying note rang though her throat.

"I... I..." Arms circled her and her brother hugged her wordlessly for a while, before he spoke up.

"Peko got in contact with Gekkougahara-sensei. She accepted to take you as a patient after the incident at your school. You should have told me, Natsu." He admonished her softly, and she was ashamed to admit to feeling the massive feeling of relief that it brought.

"I...I'm sorry." She sobbed. "Even though I should know better, I...!"

"Shhhhh." The arms started squeezing. "Those bastards are gone now. They won't hurt you anymore." Her brother's voice became much darker.

"But your dreams..." She protested, before her brother drew back, his hands holding hers.

"Mean nothing if I lose either of you for them." He answered firmly. "I have to get ready, but if I hear you tried to go to school, I'll tie you back to the bed myself, understood?" Blushing, she nodded wordlessly. Why was her wimp of a brother so cool this morning?! That just wasn't fair! "You appointment is at 10 this morning. Yoshitarou will escort you there. I'll be going now."

"T-Take care." She answered, and her brother grinned boyishly, before walking away, leaving her alone with the music. He must have recharged the battery, she mused, a smile appearing on her lips.

Changing into a light pink yukata, she walked into her house's many wooden corridors, light filtering through the white rice paper panels, smiling at her brother's subordinates and mingling with them, talking about families and plans, uttering words of encouragement and reassurance. Even though she was too afraid to face school, she could still do this to support her beloved brother, like her mother did for their father. N-Not that she wanted to marry him! it's just that Peko and him still didn't confess, even if they already kissed! Those idiots! She'd have to do something about that, now that she thought about it... Though, after walking aimlessly for a while, she found herself in front of the music room.

Sliding the door open slowly, she took in the instruments their father brought them before everything went to hell and left her brother and her orphans. A shamisen for her, and a piano for her brother. Except that Fuyuhiko was so terrible with the piano that people started talking about this section of their house as if it was cursed. She giggled, sitting on the bench. Not that she cared for the instrument her father gave her either. But the piano...

Her fingers started running on the ivory keys. She fell in love with the piano. The sounds, the appearance, the fact her playing it made her brother happy... She pertinently knew the Ultimate musicians were better than her, but that was probably the only other thing she was good at, besides being a good little sister.

The rhythm was picking up now, going from the nostalgic happiness, to the hopes and dreams, and yet, the music still held an underlying sadness. Her eyes were closed ans she poured herself into the piano, for who knew how long, ignoring the outside world. The notes didn't follow a particular order now, save for her fleeting feelings. As always, it felt incredibly cathartic, it was a shame she couldn't do it more often, but she couldn't let it become a crutch. She couldn't afford to need a crutch, and sorrow filled the air. Yet... It should be okay, if her brother said so, right? Her kind, idiotic brother that would dance following her tune to her slightest command... A smile twisted her lips as she continued playing on her brother's piano.

After a while, the pressure inside of her disappeared, and she stopped playing. She sighed a bit, before turning her head, and seeing a pink bunny rabbit clapping its hands.

"That was wonderful-dechu! I could really feel every emotions you tried to express-dechu!" Natsumi blinked, trying to understand what was happening, before realizing the rabbit was behind a screen. A woman was sitting on a wheeling chair behind that screen, and Yoshitarou was anxiously tugging at his collar behind her, in the corridor. She felt her face go hot, and opened her mouth to tell the woman exactly what she thought, but the only sound that got out was that of a boiling kettle. The rabbit started panicking.

"A-Ah! Please don't be embarrassed-dechu! We weren't here for that long-dechu! It's just, your brother's subordinate just didn't manage to get you out of your trance-dechu!" An arrow stabbed her in the guts." And so, we decided to go to you instead-dechu!" Another one stabbed her. Gekkougahara-san was obviously handicapped! " But when we came here, your music was so expressive that we couldn't help but stay and hear-dechu!" It was as if a ten ton weight fell on her back. The girl averted her eyes and looked at her knees, depression suddenly flooding her.

"That...isn't a talent. It's not even regular music."

"It is-dechu!" The rabbit protested. "But the current you isn't honest enough to acknowledge it-dechu." Natsumi twitched.

"You...Really don't hold back your punches, do you?" The woman's poker face was incredible. "My job is to make you feel better in the long run-dechu. That means dealing with your issues-dechu. Your brother mentioned honesty was the better method when dealing with you-dechu" Her burning face fell into her hands, kettle noise reappearing. The psychologist waved her hand and the man went away, closing the door.

"Well then, I am going to say what I gathered so far, and you are going to tell me if I've got that wrong so far-dechu." Shivers ran down her spine as green eyes observed her. " You're a brutally honest girl, perfectly aware of her feelings, but also a huge liar, because you refuse to admit them or reach out for help-dechu. You don't envy your brother for having his ultimate title, but envy all of the other ultimates because they get to stay with him-dechu. Your greatest fear is abandonment, and you're desperate to do anything to stay by your brother's side-dechu." Silence was the only thing following her declaration as Natsumi grimaced. "Now you're both angry at my observations, and embarrassed because you are that transparent-dechu." The woman's head tilted. " But that's not what had you so perturbed that your brother hurried to call me-dechu. You almost attacked him, your dearest person, in panic-dechu. Which means something happened recently-dechu." Natsumi paled, her eyes fixed on the woman's ignoring the rabbit. "It happened less than two days ago-dechu. But you didn't speak of it, yet something affecting you would affect the family, therefore you are not sure you should speak of it-dechu. Incredibly realistic nightmare, wasn't it-dechu?" The blonde sighed in defeat, too tired to care anymore.

"You sure you were a psychologist and not a detective?" she asked sarcastically.

"The detective needs physical proof-dechu." Natsumi was speechless.

"I think I'm gonna hate you." she blurted, before realizing what she said. Gekkougahara-sensei nodded.

"Your brother said as much-dechu. Until you open up, you are going to be pricklier than a porcupine-dechu."

Fu-yu-hi-koooooooo~!

The blush was back with a vengeance. Just for that, she was going to dress up Peko in a bunny outfit and throw her at him in his bedroom, then we'd see who was be the one laughing!

"I'm going to be honest-dechu. There are two ways we can do this-dechu: Either you don't cooperate and I will have to trick the answers out of you, or you cooperate and you get rid of the creepy mind-reader earlier-dechu." Natsumi frowned.

"Nah, you're annoying and nosy, but not creepy." And then, almost imperceptibly, the woman smiled. "N-not that I can't understand why people would think so!" She immediately continued. " But we're Yakuza here! It takes more than that to spook us!" She puffed proudly in her mind, before biting her lips in the real world. Patient confidentiality still applied here, right? "I...I had a nightmare. A really realistic one." She started, her heartbeat picking up.

"And you are scared because it was too realistic-dechu?"

"Yes." She nodded." I... I think... Do you have a pen and..." she stopped when a small plastic tablet extended from the wheelchair, supporting a pen and paper. Natsumi thanked her slowly, before she started drawing. "I know the names of all of my classmates but I never met them, I even have their table placements, here." She gave the sheets back. " I've had lessons, I interacted with them. The dream went on for months... I..."She breathed in, composing herself."I'm scared, because in my dreams, one of my classmates killed me, or will kill me."

Well then, miss psychologist, what will you say about that?

Apparently not much.

"It will take time to cross reference this-dechu. In the meantime, would you like to play-dechu?"

Laughter tore itself out of her throat.

"... I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight syndrome wheee !
> 
> Natsu has a brother-complex! I kown, surprising news, huh?
> 
> Miaya is a badass telepath/psychologist! ( seriously disappointed that we didn't get to see her in D3)
> 
> So, yeah, I looked at the DR timeline, so I think Natsu is (probably) Fuyuhiko's younger sister who skipped a grade. Either way, she just got killed, woke up in her bed, and is completely out of it! She'll go back to her usual bitchiness once she gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty bummed about DRV3. Natsumi never gets any love when she's alive!
> 
> Let's correct that...


End file.
